Gang Wars
by Nein
Summary: AU fic. Heero and Zechs are in rival gangs Heero Falls in love with relena and bla bla bla r/r


A.N.: This is not what you'd excpect from me its an AU Romance. I have the whole thing written but wanted to put just this up  
to see if you like it. If you hate it, tell me and ill discontinue it! If you like it ill put the rest up. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
Heero walked slowly through dark, slimey, and potentially dangerous alley after alley. It was only 7 and the sun   
had just set about an hour ago, so there was no point in going home. He decided to drop by Duo's and pick up a beer there was nothing   
else to do. Heero kept walking and came to Duo's. Nothing flashy but a neon sign in the window that read "Duo's barr"  
the last "r" was a mistake he says but Heero thought he just can't spell. He swung the door open and put on his best "im pissed"  
look. "Hey Heero!!!" Duo said in his "too happy almost scary" voice (as always). "Hey duo, give me...." he was cut off by  
the screaming of a long blonde man (weird) "Hey.... you in the black trenchoat and the green shirt... youre the punk that  
took my gun!" Heero whirrled around and was going to swing but the man who's face was hidden by a silver mask puched him   
in the chin, Heero quickly recovered and swung wildly at the masked man who ducked, Heero was mad now. He reached for his  
revolver, another blonde man, or ... kid shouted back from his position at the pool table "Zechs! thats not the guy who   
took your gun! Break it up, duo'll kill ya if mess up the bar." Heero didnt want to die today for some odd reason and  
gladly stopped fighting and sat on a stool at the bar "gimme the cheapest you got duo" Duo laughed and got heero a glass   
of water " it's free" duo said with another laugh. "thanks....I think." heero took a gulp of the water and spat it out on   
the floor next to duo " DUO MAXWELL, IS THAT POISON???" duo laghed he had a habit of it. "No, but its its 20% motor oil"   
Heero was about to kill duo when the door swung open and a girl walked in, she had long brown hair and dressed to nice to be  
in a girl gang. She ran over to the "zechs" guy and started talking, Heero turned back around and leaned toward Duo "whos   
that?" duo thought for a second..... "Her names Relena, she's zech's sister" Heero looked interested, Duo kept talking "She  
lives with him and has been known to kill, like, what? five cops that were after zechs" She came over to the bar, there was  
a boy sitting there who seemed worth a little time, when he turned around she almost got wet just looking at his face. She was   
now in love. "hey" the heero said "....... hi" Relena managed to squeak. Duo leaned down to Heero " I think someone's got  
a crush on heechan..." he smiled and heero slaped him away "ow." duo rubed his cheek "So uh... Relena how long have you been   
coming here?" relena was about to respond when heero put his hand on her back and motioned her to sit down, all she coul do   
was melt into the bar stool.  
Zechs saw the punk touching relena and suddenly remembered who he was... he was the leader of his gang's rival gang  
"wing" he pulled out his gun and aimed he didnt want to hit relena and started running toward heero. he was stoped by a pair   
of strong arms he turned around and standing there was quatre winner who was too strong for a short blonde 15 year old."leave  
it be zechs." zechs continued to run and heared quatre's voice again " stop or ill kill you." zechs turned around again  
quatre had his gun up, in a storm of anger zechs nearly shot quatre who was barely missed and lay on the floor dazed he held   
the gun up to heero when Relena jumped out of the stool " dont shoot him zechs!" Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at   
zechs after what seemed liked an hour of pointing waving and shouting threats zechs put up his gun and walked out. Relena got   
up "meet me at the spot" she whispered into his ear and waved goodbye. Duo rubbed his cheek again as heero got up and walked  
to the door "hey!" duo said " I was just kidding the water costs you $1.50!" but Heero was already out the door.  
Relena walked into zechs and her apartment "I dont ever want to see you talking to him again and next time i see him  
I'm going to kill him!" Relena's heart sank at the thought but said okay anyway. Relena would see him at the spot tonight....   
hopefully.After hours of lying sleeplessly in bed, when it was about 1:00 she went into the bathroom and tried to make hrself  
look halfway presentable. Her hair wouldnt do in the front, she knew there was going to be a fight tonight and someone was   
going to die.  
She litterally ran to the spot which was discuised as an apartment building and the only way to get in was to know  
the password and every week there was a new one and if you wanted to know it you had to pay for it. she opened the mailbox and  
spoke into it the door swung open and light came pouring into the street the sounds of music and the smells of drugs tickled  
her senses, but first she had to find Heero. She walked in and saw the blonde kid from the bar dancing with a girl with long  
blonde hair, she was able to spot noin who was an old friend who was always trying to get relena to join her gang. But no Heero  
when she was just about to give up Heero came through the door and quickly ran over to her. " hey i got caught up see... uh treize   
tried to kill me. "oh" relena said "well, do you want to dance?" Heero was going to finish "RELENA!!!!!!" ' ocrap' relena thought  
'zechs.' "Heero, run!" she screamed. Instead heero pulled out his gun and shot a zechs appearently he didnt kill him because   
zechs was on the floor Yelling and screaming like there was no tommorow. In the midst of the screams heero heard sirens 'cops!' he  
thought, he ran for the back door pushing a spikey haired guy out of the way and one guy who looked like he used mcdonald's   
entire grease supply in his hair and suddenly he felt a weird felling he felt like he had to go back and help Relena even if  
he where to gwt caught by the police. he kept running and got a nervous feeling in his stomach so he turned around, grabbed   
relena and left. Trowa glanced at wufei across the room and nooded 'this is THE heero yuy' trowa got a little scared again  
"how much are the cops paying us again wufei?"  
After running about 12 miles in winding curvy alleys to relena's relief heero climed a ladder up onto the roof of a   
seemingly long deserted building. He laid back breathing hard and looked at the sky, no stars, obviously they were in hte middle  
of indutrial downtown L.A. "Do you wish there were stars sometimes Relena?" He sat up and looked at her. She noded yes 'If only  
I could look at your face heero, I wouldnt need any stars' She thought. They stared into eachothers' eyes for a long time, but  
heero heared sirens. They had to run for hero's apartment.  
"I'm going home wufei. weve been looking all night, he isnt anywhere" Wufei turned around "Fine im getting that reward."  
"I dont care about the reward." trowa said, yawning. So at that he turned around he began walking back home but after a few alleys  
he was grabbed by the collar from out of nowhere a hand was put over his mouth and these words where whispered in his ear "tell  
me where the cops are or i'll cap your ass." he let his hand up so trowa could speak "they gave up hours ago" the boy and the girl  
('what's a girl doing in the middle of industrial downtown L.A.?' trowa thought) let out a sigh of relief well youre coming with  
us "do you have a spare bed or at least a couch?" Heero pointed his gun "just c'mon!" 


End file.
